Apologies Grow on Trees in the White House
reldelellio by user MisterApologist Attorney General Alberto Gonzales apologized yesterday for the US Attorney Purge. His effort to attempt to downplay this illegal and unprecedented action should not succeed in getting him off the hook. They are still struggling to explain the roles of key officials... http://bp3.blogger.com/_z0mKPqzPNCQ/RfyQNMO1H0I/AAAAAAAAADg/JIYB2hIc4ws/s1600-h/alberto.jpg The hearings this Thursday in the House Judiciary Committee and the subsequent interviews with Administration Officials must include every aspect of this case. Take the time if you haven't to read my posts about US Attorney's Daniel Ogden and Carol C. Lamb and their investigation utilizing the Patriot Act that drew the wrath of many Southern Nevada politicians and business leaders including the influential donor Sheldon Adelson.( First post, Second, Third, Fourth) The political operative Mark Corallo must also be questioned because he seemed to be every where at the right time, including as: Karl Roves' spokesman, the spokesman for Attorney General Alberto Gonzales, and the spokesman for the Lance Malone case that started this whole ordeal. Why was this the first non-terrorism related case that utilized the Patriot Act to cast a wide financial net? Who made the decision to use the Patriot Act? Who authorized the Patriot Act for this case? Was it the Attorney General Alberto Gonzales himself? This is a optimum time to contact your Representatives and more specifically the members of the House Judiciary Committee to voice your concerns and make sure they can ask the tough questions. Online Contact Form I'm posting a sample email that you can copy or change to your hearts content, but please try and send something to one of your Representatives. We need to push them to ask the tough questions of the Administration officials while they are under oath. The timing of this is critical. | Democrats Committee Chairman Hon. John Conyers, Jr. (D) Michigan, 14th Hon. Ellison (D) Minnesota, 5th Hon. Boucher (D) Virginia, 9th Hon. Nadler (D) New York, 8th Hon. Scott (D) Virginia, 3rd Hon. Watt (D) North Carolina, 12th Hon. Lofgren (D) California, 16th Hon. Jackson Lee (D) Texas, 18th Hon. Waters (D) California, 35th Hon. Meehan (D) Massachusetts, 5th Hon. Delahunt (D) Massachusetts, 10th Hon. SÃ¡nchez (D) California, 39th Hon. Cohen (D) Tennessee, 9th Hon. Johnson (D) Georgia, 4th Hon. Gutierrez (D) Illinois, 4th Hon. Sherman (D) California, 27 Hon. Weiner (D) New York, 9th Hon. Davis (D) Alabama , 7th Well- All of these names look like crap when I formated from my webpage... go to http://misterapologist.blogspot.com/ for better quality. Copy/Paste/Add/Subtract from this Sample Email: But send one before its too late! The Honorable (Add your Rep here), Thank you for the important work you do on the House Judiciary Committee. In your upcoming oversight hearing on the Civil Rights Division of the Department of Justice I was concerned to hear you won't be interviewing Mark Corallo. Mark has worked not only for Karl Rove but also for Attorney General Alberto Gonzales during crucial time periods when incidents regarding this US Attorney purge unfolded. I am particularly interested in his role in the firings of Daniel Bogden and Carol C. Lamb where he served as the spokesman for a case they both investigated. ( PDF of case) Both fired US attorney's were deeply involved in the political corruption investigation that was the first to utilize the Patriot Act for a non-terrorism related case and subsequently spotlighted $190,000 that influential Republican donor Sheldon Adelson gave to now convicted lobbyist/ex-county commissioner Lance Malone. This matter needs further investigation because there are legal brick walls being thrown up left and right because of the decision to utilize the Patriot Act when carrying out the financial searches. I would like to know who originally came up with the idea to use the Patriot Act in a non-terrorism case and who specifically in the Justice Department signed off on this decision. Thank you for listening to my concerns and I wish you the best of luck in your upcoming hearings. Sincerely, Your Name Here (Don't forget to include your zip code/ Location- Many Reps. only correspond with their constituents) Send yours before its too late!! ---BEFORE Thursday 3-22-07 __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User MisterApologist Category: March 18, 2007 Category: Sheldon Adelson Opinions Category: Lance Malone Opinions Category: Daniel Bogden Opinions Category: Carol C Lam Opinions Category: Democrats Opinions Category: Republicans Opinions Category: Opinion Opinions Category: News Opinions Category: Corruption Opinions Category: US Attorney Opinions Category: Alberto Gonzales Opinions Category: Karl Rove Opinions Category: Patriot Act Opinions Category: Las Vegas Opinions Category: Nevada Opinions Category: President Bush Opinions Category: Harriet Miers Opinions Category: Attorney General Opinions Category: Campaign Donations Opinions Category: Ethics Commission Opinions Category: Mark Corallo Opinions Category: G-Sting Opinions Category: California Opinions Category: Blog Opinions Category: Galardi Opinions Category: Chicago Tribune Opinions Category: US Attorney Purge Opinions Category: John Conyers Opinions Category: Ellison Opinions Category: Boucher Opinions Category: Nadler Opinions Category: Scott Opinions Category: Watt Opinions Category: Lofgren Opinions Category: Jackson Lee Opinions Category: Water Opinions Category: Meehan Opinions Category: Delahunt Opinions Category: Sanchez Opinions Category: Cohen Opinions Category: Johson Opinions Category: Gutierrez Opinions Category: Sherman Opinions Category: Weiner Opinions Category: Davis Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.